Medical procedures, such as laparoscopy, may involve accessing and visualizing an internal region of a patient. In a laparoscopic procedure, a medical instrument can be inserted into the internal region through a laparoscopic access port.
In certain procedures, a robotically-enabled medical system may be used to control the insertion and/or manipulation of the instrument and an end effector thereof. The robotically-enabled medical system may include a robotic arm, or other instrument positioning device. The robotically-enabled medical system may also include a controller used to control the instrument during the procedure.